User talk:Timeshifter
Timeshifter Note:' See 'my talk archive' for past discussion. See also the 'Cannabis Wiki forum, and the [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Community_Central_Forum '''central forum for all Wikia.com wikis]. For more about me see: User:Timeshifter.'' Administrator I just thought I'd let you know that if you're ever looking for extra administrators, that I'd be up for the job. I think you can safely say that I'm a positive contributor by the number and type of . DragonMage 18:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an admin. For info: :*Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 19:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I am interested in being an admin with at least one specific purpose in mind, to mirror some or all of the weed-related content on my web site. If Remi and/or I kick the bucket one day, it would be nice to know (in the final minutes) that at least some, if not all of our writing had a mirror somewhere. The Cannabis Wiki certainly seems compatible with existing pages focused upon cannabis prohibition. But before I bothered, I'd prefer some assurance that the wiki is not going to be abandoned in favor of another site; or if it is abandoned (I don't really care all that much) in favor of another type of system, then I'd prefer to be admin on that system, lest any additions made be lost due to the move. -Le Critique 23:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an admin. For info: :*Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 23:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) admins Hello Timeshifter, thank you for asking me to become an admin here and sorry that I didn't reply earlier. I am in the middle of moving to a new house and there is still no internet connection. This will be solved in a few days. I have considered your offer, and I would be glad to accept it, if Weedwiki would be an independent wiki and not a part of Wikia. I have had dealings with the people from Wikia and I don't like them. They are an arrogant lot and I've had a lot of problems with them, also on this site when I became active here and this admin, Manticore, who by the way has been fired already for admin-abuse and his anti-social behaviour, started making comments. I promised myself not to have anything to do with Wikia anymore. So if your wiki would be independent, I would gladly come and help you. A lot of wikis have already managed to get out of their clutches, seeing as they almost never give up an already controlled domain name. So for this reason i have to turn down your offer, which I do with pain in my heart, because the subject of this wiki is dear to me. I don't have much time now, but i'll contact you later when my internet connection is established. Cheers! :see also here: http://complaintwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page -- D. G. Neree 11:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I replied on your talk page. --Timeshifter 14:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 2011 pot march please send me any updates as to how the marches went to pieman420@gmail.com thank you. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Pieman420 (talk • ) 20:26, May 8, 2011 :I replied on your talk page: User talk: Pieman420. --Timeshifter 20:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: More menus at top of screen. Hi there. Have been reading up on your page as regards adding more menus. I have altered the layout of our AoC Wiki as per the postings here, but it still is limited to 4 menu headers. Any idea's how to remedy this? '''SalmonSeller ''on AoC Wiki. :I replied on your talk page on that wiki. It took some effort to find. Please don't forget to sign your messages here by clicking the signature-timestamp button. It works on all Wikia wikis. Then leave a link from your user page here to your main user page elsewhere. --Timeshifter 23:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Weeds Wiki Hi, My name is Nathan, and I'm the content coordinator for the Weeds Wiki. I wanted to reach out and let you know that we've launched a Weeds prize pack giveaway and we think your followers and friends might be interested, if they watch the show! Weeds Wiki is giving one lucky Weeds fan a prize pack to celebrate the premier of the seventh season! To enter, fans just have to post a comment to our question: "What would you name your custom strain?" Entrants must be 18 years or older or have parental consent to win. The contest is currently running and goes through July 4th. We are all super excited, and hope your followers will be too! We're hoping that you would be willing to share the contest with your followers on your wiki page, your Twitter account as well as on your Facebook page, in hopes that all of your followers can have the chance to win the grand prize. Below is the link to the contest: http://weeds.wikia.com/wiki/Weeds_Giveaway http://weeds.wikia.com Thank you, Nathan Weeds Wiki weeds.wikia.com --Nblonkenfeld 17:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard? Hey Timeshifter, I was just stopping by and checked the Recent Changes page but instead it brought me to a slightly different Recent Changes page that had Admin Dashboard at the top. Is this a new Wikia thing or have you been changing settings? - DragonMage 00:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :This is a new Wikia setup. Comments and suggestions concerning it can be sent to the Wikia staff via . Also, at the central forums: :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index :If necessary the right sidebar can be collapsed by clicking the arrow on the line separating the 2 sides of the page. --Timeshifter 08:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bot Would you mind if I ran a bot to correct the on this wiki? ZamorakO o (talk) 21:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Please do! Thanks. --Timeshifter 21:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, anything else, just ask. :3 ZamorakO o (talk) 22:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Requested Feature If you know how, could you possibly add to our special pages? Thanks, DragonMage 17:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It used to exist, but now that link no longer works. Here are the current special pages: . I do not know if any of them have those stats. Check all the stat pages. Some of them might cover that. If not, ask at the central Wikia forums or . --Timeshifter 18:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) From reply: Wikia does not offer the MostVisitedPages functionality anymore. The code behind it was hard-to-maintain and usually inaccurate. We've focused our efforts on Quantcast tracking (quantcast.com) and the stats provided at . Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team User graphic on profile page Hey TS, I uploaded a graphic to my profile page and doing it that way, I didn't see the option to state that the graphic is in the public domain. "File:Avatar4236 11.gif" P.S. - What is your first name? I'm Mike. -- DragonMage 17:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like my anonymity for various reasons. :) :I found this on avatars: Helpwiki:Avatars. User profile help pages may be useful too: Helpwiki:Profiles. I updated some general help info. See: Category:Help. The links now link directly to the help wiki. :I see that the image has its own page: File:Avatar4236 11.gif :See image uploading and use for license template info, and how to add them to image pages. --Timeshifter 01:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Commons? Hey time-traveling man, what does Commons: Category:Global Marijuana March mean? DragonMage 15:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Commons: Category:Global Marijuana March - uses the "commons" prefix. :*wikipedia: Global Marijuana March - uses the "wikipedia" prefix. :I think those 2 prefixes or shortcuts are in all MediaWiki installations by default. :One links to pages on the Wikimedia Commons, and the other links to pages on Wikipedia. --Timeshifter (talk) 04:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I get the Wikia e-mail that tells how many people visited our wiki and here's what it said today: Hi DragonMage, Today WeedWiki was viewed by 420 people. Keep adding new content and promoting your wiki to encourage more people to read, edit and spread the word. -- DragonMage 21:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Good one. How does one get that email? ----Timeshifter (talk) 22:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Go into Preferences and on the first tab go all the way to the bottom section of the page. There is a place to tick that says "e-mail me a list of how many users visit." -- DragonMage 14:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. I found the page where the daily page views are listed: ::: ----Timeshifter (talk) 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::See also: ::::http://www.quantcast.com/cannabis.wikia.com/traffic --Timeshifter (talk) 12:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Prague Hello Timeshifter, i am a new here but a director and later chairman of our ngo Legalizace.cz for many years. We are the organizers of Million Marihuana March in Prague. I am the responsible person for promoting the event and the whole organization. You added at our page here some info about cannabizz.cz event, which is a comercial hemp fair, which happend to be held in the same year but has nothing to do with MMM 2010 in Prague. I changed it yesterday and today it is back again. So I am asking why? And i am also asking you to not add it there again, if this pages should promote our work towards legalization of marijuana. The fair is not our partner, but even than we dont wish to promote our partners here, for such reason we have our websites. Looking forward to read your explination. All the best and marry xmas, man. Robert Veverka - (Liveforweed) -- předseda / chairman legalizace.cz tel. +420 773 691 561 mail: robert@legalizace.cz http://www.legalizace.cz Semínka seniorům / Seeds for seniors http://www.legalizace.cz/projekty/seminka-seniorum/ Darujte poslanci kytku konopí http://kytkaposlanci.legalizace.cz/ Million Marihuana March 2011 Demonstrace za legalizaci konopí http://mmm.legalizace.cz Legalizace První magazín pro konopnou kulturu Magazine for cannabis culture http://magazin-legalizace.cz ::Hi! Really glad you are here! City pages on the Cannabis Wiki are for any and all cannabis related activities for that city. Thanks for the links. I am going to add some of them to the Prague city page. Feel free to add more. ----Timeshifter (talk) 11:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Dear Timeshifter, :::could you explain me why you keep adding the event cannabizz at the Prague Million Marihuana March? It has nothing to do with the demonstration. There are tons of cannabis related activites in Prague, but I thought that this page is only for the MMM event. I really dont want you to do this again unless you give me logical explanation of your action. :::thanx Liveforweed 16:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::No, the page is for all Prague activities, not just MMM. I guess we could make a different page just for Prague MMM activities. Maybe Prague, Czech Republic. Global Marijuana March. Then I could link to it from Prague, Czech Republic. ----Timeshifter (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, that could be a solution. I would really like to distinguish MMM and other ngo Legalizace.cz activities from rest of cannabis related events in Prague. There is for example way bigger hemp fair Cannafest in Prague or local cannabis cup... thanx for understanding and supporting the legalization movement in Czech republic... Liveforweed 07:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Listen Timeshifter, :::::when i go to top menu "Global Marijuana March" here in WeedWiki and there i choose "List of all cities" and there i choose Prague a presume i suppost to get a page of local Marihuana March in that city. For all other cannabis related activities and links there is More local cannabis-related links. link. So please use for cannabizz fair link and poster and other stuff that particular page and dont mess at Prague Million Marihuana March page. Thanx for understanding and respect... --Liveforweed ::::::Wikia lists and categories are similar to Wikipedia. City pages in Wikipedia cover all activities. Cities can be listed in many categories or lists. So the main city pages can not cover only one issue. See: ::::::Category:Cities ::::::Global Marijuana March cities ::::::If there is so much material on a city page that more pages are needed for that city then we can start more pages. I am going to start a page for you. Please see Legalizace.cz in Prague, Czech Republic and feel free to add anything to that page. You can change the name too. But please do not remove material from the main Prague page. You can copy any of it to other pages. ::::::You can create other pages too. See "Create new article" from the wiki tools menu. ----Timeshifter (talk) 04:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC)